Opposites Attract
by TideTender
Summary: Roxas is an elemental ice spirit born of human flesh. He is asked to join a group of so-called elementals at his school. At first he is reluctant to join, but a certain red-headed fire spirit persuades him to join. Rated M for gore, sexual content in later chapters, and language.
1. Introduction

For most people, spirits are just that of old wives' tales. If someone says that spirits exists or says that they saw a spirit, everyone would look at them like they would need to be put in a mental institute. After all, spirits aren't real. They're only tales that people have made up to scare children... right? They're just those things that fiction authors write about. There are no such things as angels, demons, spirits, or dragons... right?

Wrong.

My name is Roxas Strife, and I am an elemental spirit born of human flesh. I control the element of ice. I love Winter, and all things cold... that includes ice cream. In fact, I love sea salt ice cream to death. I've never frozen anyone... in fact, I'm not sure I'd ever have the heart to do such a thing... I mean, after all, I'd be taking a human life, right? Right? Humans are precious. They need to be protected... after all, they're so fragile. They break so easily... not that I would know.

Anyway, back to introducing myself.

I have a brother who's name is Sora Strife. My dad's name is Cloud Strife. See where I get my last name from? I don't have a mom... well, I _did_ have a mom, but she died a long time ago. So, it's only natural that my dad would be lonely, right?

Haha, wrong again. He's going out with this man named Zack. Zack is okay, I guess. He has jet black hair and a really nice build, but... I don't really associate with him that much... or any of my family, for that matter. I know it sounds really stupid of me to say this, but... I don't really like my family.

They don't get me. They always try to be all cheery and happy and act like we're a big happy family... and we are. There's nothing wrong with us. We're in a good financial state, and we don't ever argue. Because I keep to myself, and myself alone. I don't really interact with them besides getting breakfast, eating dinner, and cleaning the house.

But anyway, I might as well tell you a little something about each of them.

Sora's element is wind. He's a very bouncy and hyper, so it causes him to release wind current that sometimes knock things over. That being said, he needs to learn how to contain his wind so it doesn't become a problem for everyone else... one time, I was reading a book and minding my own business when Sora decides to come into my room, blabbering on about something, when a force of wind rips through my room so hard that it yanks my book out of my hand and flings it against a nearby wall.

Cloud's element is also wind. Cloud is better at controlling his element than Sora, but sometimes I catch his hair floating in an invisible wind when he's with Zack. Emotions can cause our elemental powers to go a little out of control sometimes, but still, they need to learn how to calm themselves down. I mean, how can you let your guard down just for a... person? If we elementals can even be called people, anyway.

Zack's element is ice, just like me. But there's something about him that I don't get. He's very cheery and happy all the time, yet... his elemental control never slips in a chaotic way. He's always picking Cloud up and twirling him around, something that should cause him to blow a major elemental fuse and create several glaciers, but... he never does. There are times, though, when I see frost forming over his hair when he's with Cloud, but... that seems to be the only thing that happens.

So, I've introduced everyone else, so that means I get to tell you more about myself.

I go to Kingdom Hearts High, I'm in the tenth grade, I like in Traverse Town, and I'm fifteen years old. Now you might be thinking that because I'm in High School, that I must have a large group of friends that I hang out with... but you're wrong.

I keep to myself not just with my family, but with other people. And I know you're thinking '_oh, that makes you a selfish uppidy bastard', _but I have a good reason for it.

Because we're elementals, you'd think that we'd be in hiding from the government because they'd want to do tests on us to see what makes us different from other people... besides the fact that we can... oh, I don't know, summon a hurricane and shoot ice from our fingertips... but that tyranny ended a long time ago. Cloud says that somewhere in the distant past, a human raised this big fuss about elementals being treated differently,_ blah blah blah, _and we ended up getting our freedom.

And it's not that I'm not grateful for that, I really am. But the people at school don't see eye-to-eye with that law. They always bully me about being a 'snowman freak' or 'ice bitch' or some other ludacris statement. Oh, and the fact that I'm gay doesn't sit well with them either.

Yes, that's right, I love guys in a way that I'm not supposed to, I know. You don't have to say anything. Christian freaks have already walked up to me and shoved a bible in my face.

"You're going to hell unless you repent and throw away your sinful ways," they say. That raises a big wave of laughter from the stupid jocks. But I usually just brush it off and just push the book of shit back into their arms, with a polite, "Thanks but no thanks."

I'm not the only one that gets bullied about being an elemental, though. There are these group of people that I've seen around our school that people have bullied too.

One of them has blonde hair. I heard he's really good at the guitar and that he controls water. Rumor has it, that he's even saved someone from the bottom of the ocean, only to find that their body was crushed by the pressure.

Another one of them has steel-blue hair and always carries around this black book. I've heard that he placed a hex on someone, and the next day, that person got cancer. They say his element is darkness, and that he's cursed a whole town before.

Another one of them is a girl that has brown hair and is always wearing pink. She's really into floral stuff. One time, I saw her near our school lake tending to some flowers. I was surprised when she actually leaned down and kissed the flower, then walked off. She's also president of the outdoors club.

Another one of them I know personally. His name is Riku, he's dating my brother Sora. They say that he onced gave someone a glass of water... only it wasn't water, it was poison. But he's actually not bad. I hear my brother and him laughing all the time. It must be nice having someone to laugh with.

And the most athletic and beautiful of them all... Axel. With his red hair and pyromaniactic tendencies, it's not hard to figure out that his element is fire. He's on the football team, and has two amazing tear tatoos underneath each of his eyes. He's the one I like most. I wish we could go out... but I don't think that would work. Fire and ice are opposites, so there's no way it could work.

Though... I've heard opposites attract.


	2. Join Us!

Another day, another... what's the word? Dollar?

I shrugged the thought away as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way to the kitchen for some breakfast. The smell of bacon blasted full force as I entered the kitchen, greeted with the sight of Cloud, Sora, and Zack all sitting at the kitchen table having the most important meal of the day: breakfast. I would usually skip it to avoid them talking to me, but I woke up hungry.

Plopping down into a chair, I slipped my backpack straps off of my shoulders and let the bag hit the ground. A plate was already in front of my chair-with a fork-so I went ahead and started eating, eager to escape whatever cheery conversation they were having. And I managed to go unnoticed, for about ten seconds, when Zack decided to let everone know that I was now at the table.

"Morning, Roxas," he said. I looked up at him, and muttered a quick 'good morning' before going back to my breakfast. They resumed their chatter, and I resumed my eating. When I was done, I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder. As soon as I was about to open the door and walk to school, Zack spoke to me.

"Hey Roxas, I know it's the middle of Summer and all so..." he trailed off.

"So?"

"So I just wanted to say... Good luck out there," he finished, with a smile. I nodded, gave him a thumbs up, opened the door, and began walking to school. It wasn't long before I heard Sora's footsteps behind me.

"You weren't going to wait for me?" he asked.

I glanced at him, then turned my attention back ahead of me. "No. Why would I need to wait for you? You're not a child," I replied coldly.

Sora pouted. "What if someone would have ambushed me?" he said, and I swiveled my head to look at him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Are you serious? Sora, you can summon a tornado, yet you're scared about someone trying to ambush you?"

Sora looked down at his shoes. "I can't summon a tornado yet... But I'll be able to in the future!" he said, looking to the sky, his eyes shining with hope.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Sora. Look, I don't want to hear anymore of this, okay? I just want to walk to school in peace. Please?"

Sora looked at me, nodded, and set his eyes forward. That might have been a little harsh, but... really. An elemental getting ambushed by a human? That's so absurd. Sora needs to learn to grow up and stop with all the 'what if's'.

It wasn't long before we made it to school. As I approached the steps that led to the school entrance, the usual talk that issued whenever someone saw me drifted to my ears.

"Stupid fag."

"Go freeze yourself.

"Freak."

"Cock sucker."

Lovely people. Absolutely lovable. Halfway up the stairs, someone called to Sora. He turned his head to the side and a grin crawled across his face. He ran off to meet whoever had called him, and I was by myself. Before I could open the wooden doors with posters of school events on them, someone called me.

"Hey Roxas!"

I slowly turned my head and saw Sora with those people who also called themselves elementals. The blonde one was waving to me, gesturing for me to come and join them. I gave them a stare that said 'fuck off' and made my way to my first class, English.

Unfortunately, one of them also shares my first class. The girl. I was sitting down at my desk when she walked up to me with a smile plastered on her face. I looked up at her, and her smile grew wider.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Hi, I'm Kairi," she said, introducing herself.

"Okay. Nice to meet you."

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small green bag with a peice of rope tying the top in a knot. "Here you go. Think of it as a gift. From me to you," she said, and leaned in closer. "Us freaks got to stick together, you know."

Before I could question her, she skipped to the other side of the classroom and took her seat. The other students filed in, and I stuffed the green bag in my backpack. I spent a good amount of time thinking of what was in the bag. Maybe it was a monster plant. Maybe it was soil... Nah. Once English was over, I made my way to my second block class, Math. Another one of them shares my second block class, the one with the silver hair.

As soon as I took my seat, he was by my side. "Hello," he said in a timid voice.

"Hi."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black bag. "This is for you. I assume Kairi gave you one before I did?"

I stared at the bag, then took it. "Um, yeah, but-"

"Good, then my work here is done. And my name is Zexion." And with that, he walked off and took his seat. I shrugged, and put the black bag next to the green one in my backpack. Before the class ended, I thought about opening the two bags to see what was inside. But I decided not to because they might have something inside them that's meant as a prank or something.

After Math came lunch. I took my seat at the usual place where I sat: in the corner of the cafeteria by myself. I had nothing to eat and didn't want to get in the lunch line because of the death glares and insults that I would get. Sighing, I decided to just skip today and tell Cloud to make me a lunch tomorrow. My self-pity was interrupted by Kairi and Zexion's group of friends marching over to my table and smiling at me from the opposite side. The thing that surprised me the most was that Sora was among them.

"Hi," the blonde one from earlier said.

"Hi," I replied.

Riku spoke up next. "On behalf of our little group here, we'd like to invite you to hang out with us."

I thought about it for a moment, and drummed my fingers on the table. "And to what do I owe this honor?" I asked sarcastically.

The blonde one leaned forward and planted his hands in front of me. "I'm Demyx. You've already met Zexion and Kairi. Sora is your brother, so you must know Riku. And that's Axel," he said, pointing to the red-head. Axel's eyes met mine, and my heart sped up a little. I nodded to him, and he nodded back.

"Anyway, we wanted you to hang out with us because we know you're an elemental just like us. I control water, Riku controls poison, Kairi controls plants, Zexion controls darkness, and Axel... well, that's oblivious," he said, throwing Axel a grin.

I hummed, and nodded. "Okay. And what makes you think that I'm anything like you guys?"

"We've heard the rumors and stuff. And we've asked around. Everyone knows, blondie. You don't have to hide anything."

I yawned as if I was sleepy, and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now please leave me alone. I'd like to eat lunch in peace," I said, dismissing them.

They all looked at the empty table, and I shoo'd them off with a flick of my hand. Demyx sighed and straightened back up. Kairi gave me one last lingering look, and they all turned and walked away. After they were gone, I put my head down on the table and mentally slapped myself. Why did I reject them? It was my one chance to make friends with Axel and be closer to him. Urgh! I'm so stu-

_Clang!_

_... _

_Hiss!_

Someone screamed.

My heart sped up, and my right arm tingled. I knew something was wrong. Something on the inside of me tingled, and before I knew what I was doing, my elemental instincts took over.

_Danger! Freeze it! _

My head rose and my right hand shot out just in time to see a giant torrent of water heading my way. How it got there and what the torrent of water was doing heading towards me blew my mind, but one thought shoved the others down. _Freeze it!_

The water stopped, as if suspended in time. Then it slowly began to ice over, wild droplets freezing in the air. Once the water was frozen and stuck in place, I rose from my seat and walked to where the problem started.

I was greeted with the sight of Demyx and Axel at a water fountain with the middle of it busted open, and a large hole torn in it.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Axel and Demyx reaching for me. Then everything faded into the darkness.


	3. I'm Sorry, Have an Ice Cream Cone

"Roxas?"

Who? What? Where?

"Roxas, come on. Wake up already. Roooxxxxaaasss."

Some annoying voice. My eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on the scene before me. The first thing I saw was emerald eyes, then flame-red hair. My eyes snapped open, and Axel was standing directly in front of me. I felt a blush creep over my face. Axel noticed this too, and he put a hand to my forehead.

"Hey, you're blushing," he said. "Do you have a fever or something?"

I remained silent, and he shrugged and stood back. I looked around and saw that I was in the nurse's office. What was I doing here? Oh right, I had froze the water that was heading towards me. That was bad. Since it was Summer, I was at my weakest. Doing something like that could be lethal. But it wasn't my fault... was it? My instincts took over.

"You okay?" Axel asked, jolting me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "Yeah, but... What was with the water in the cafeteria? I saw you two standing by the water fountain. Did you two do that?" I asked him, my voice rising. Axel leaned back on his heels and winced.

"We might have done it. Would you be mad if I told you that we did?"

I sighed. He was so stupid. "I'm not supposed to use my powers during Summer, stupid. Haven't you ever heard that ice spirits are weakest during this time of the year?" I asked him. Axel scratched his head, and sighed.

"Yeah, but... It's kind of your fault, too. You said you weren't like us, when all along... you were like us. So maybe if you didn't lie to us we wouldn't have had to bust the water fountain and get detention for a month," Axel said, glaring at me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was blaming me for this?

"Are you serious?" I said, jumping to my feet. "I said that I wasn't like you guys so you could leave me the hell alone, okay? Second, if you wanted to prove that I was an elemental, you could have done it in a less violent way. You could have thrown a rock at me or something, did you ever think of that? Third and lastly, you deserve every bit of detention you get! You and that... guy!" I said, forgeting Demyx's name.

Axel's glare hardened. "His name is Demyx," he growled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't care. You're a jerk," I said. I felt the air behind me get colder and colder. My vision blurred suddenly, and I found myself falling forward. I thought that I was going to fall, then I felt a pair hands firmly grasp my shoulder and stop me. My vision focused, and I found myself looking at the cloth of Axel's red shirt. I looked up, and Axel's face was a few inches away from mine. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey," Axel said, suddenly speaking softly. "You okay?"

I nodded, and put my hands against his chest to get my balance back. I couldn't help but feel the muscles of his chest as my hands trailed from his chest to my side. I took a deep breath, and put a hand to my forehead.

"Okay," I said. "Let's start over. Thank you for bringing me to the nurse's office. Hi, I'm Roxas Strife, elemental spirit of ice. What's your name?" I asked, offering my hand. Axel smiled and shook my hand.

"My name's Axel Agni, elemental spirit of fire. Got it memorized?" We stopped shaking each other's hands and I looked around for my backpack.

"Hey, did you happen to see where I left my backpack at?"

"Sora has it. Oh, that reminds me, school is over."

My eyes widened. "You're kidding."

Axel shook his head. "Nope."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I missed a whole two classes because I was unconscious because of some stupid stunt that you and that Demyx guy did?" I asked him.

Axel winced. "Well when you put it like that..." He trailed off. I sighed and shook my head. Starting another fight would just waste time, and time wasn't on my side right now. I needed to get home and get some food in my stomach. Thinking of food, my stomach groweled loudly.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "If you're hungry, I know a place that sells ice cream. It's not much, but..."

"Ice cream?" I interrupted him. Axel's eyebrows rose, and I cleared my voice. "I mean... sure, I'd like ice cream. You're paying, right?"

He smiled. "Of course."

So we exited the building, checking in with the office and letting them know that I was okay. We made our way to the ice cream shop six blocks away. Axel ordered a strawberry, and I ordered a simple sea salt ice cream cone. Once we got our ice cream, Axel said he would walk me home.

"So..." I trailed off. "You know where I live. Have you been stalking me?"

"You don't sound disturbed about it."

I really wasn't. If it was Axel, then I... wouldn't mind. "So you admit that you have?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I was just kidding. I know where you live because Sora would have Riku and I over every now and then."

I was surprised. He had been in my house and I hadn't known? Actually... I'm always in my room, so... still, Sora could have come and got me to tell me that we had visitors over when Axel was in the house. Damn that little brat.

"So... you know where everything is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

We continued talking about a lot of things. School, hobbies, and everything under the sun. Before long, we were at my house, and night was rapidly approaching. I turned to Axel.

"Thank you for walking me home," I said.

"You're welcome, Roxy-"

My eyebrow twitched. "Roxy? That's not my name."

Axel smiled. "It is now, blondie." And with that, he handed me his ice cream cone and walked away. I stared after his retreating form for a moment, then looked down at the two cones.

I finished both of them.


	4. After The Calm Comes The Storm

I came home to a worried Cloud. Immediately after I opened the door, I found myself wrapped in a pair of thick arms. I blinked against Cloud's clothed chest, and tried to look up at him. Unfortunately, his face was buried in my hair, so I couldn't looked up to see if he was crying or whatever. I couldn't hear sniffing, so I assumed that he wasn't crying.

"Roxas!" Cloud said, and lifted his face out of my hair.

"Cloud!" I responded in a very sarcastic and tired manner.

Lifting my face upward, I felt him grip my shoulders and he kneeled down to look me in my face. I could see worry, sadness, and a little anger in his eyes. We had a staring contest for a few seconds, then Cloud broke the silence.

"Roxas, where in the world were you this whole time?"

"I... um, I was with a friend," I said. "Why?"

Cloud's eyes widened. "Why? What do you mean why? I was worried sick about you. Do you have any idea what time it is? It's almost night time. What happened? Sora came home with your backpack and said that you passed out in the middle of the cafeteria room. Did someone hurt you?"

So many questions. "No, Cloud-"

"Dad," he corrected, and I saw hurt flash across his eyes. My throat constricted, and I found myself unable to answer or continue what I was saying. Wait, was I feeling... sadnes?

"I didn't get hurt," I said, pulling myself together. "I accidentally used my powers to protect myself when a water fountain burst open and this huge wall of water came at me. That's all," I said. Cloud studied me a minute longer, then nodded. He drew me in for another hug. I let my hands hang by my side, not returning the embrace. He finally let me go, and I started making my way to my room.

But when I took my first step, the ground rushed up to meet me. Cloud's arms caught me, and adjusted me so that I was being carried bridal-style. I automatically wrapped my arms around Cloud so that I wouldn't fall. Cloud carried to me to my room and carefully put me on my bed, my head meeting soft pillows. He briefly went into the kitchen and returned with a pack of ice. He started to put it on my head, but I stopped him by grabbing the bag and emptying the ice into my mouth. I threw the bag somewhere on the floor as I began crunching on the ice.

Cloud smiled as I chewed the ice and swallowed. I noticed him smiling, and stared at him. "Is there something funny going on? Because I don't see anything funny," I said.

His smiled turned apologetic, and he rested a hand on my cheek. "Sorry," he said, and began caressing my cheek. "But that was really funny. You downed a whole bag of ice, you know," he said. I turned my head away from his hand, and frowned.

"Duh," I said. "I'm an ice spirit in Summer. It makes sense," I said. The front door opened, and sat up in alarm, thinking that someone had broken in one us.

Cloud placed a hand on my chest and eased me back down. "Easy there, Roxas. It's just Zack," he said.

"Oh right," I said. "I knew that." Cloud smiled at this, and reached forward to rub my head. I was about to bat his hand away, but something about it made me feel... comfortable. Like I was at a place where I would be safe. I basked in the feeling for a second before Zack appeared in my doorway. Cloud's eyes lit up, and I growled on the inside. Despite me not liking my family... I kind of liked the attention I was getting.

Zack walked in the room and stood beside Cloud. He frowned, and look from Cloud to me. "Hey, what's going on here?" he asked.

"Roxas said he accidentally used his powers in school, and now he's drained of energy," Cloud said with a worried look on his face. He rubbed his hands together worriedly, and his bottom lip quivered. "Is there anything you can do, Zack? I've never dealt with this kind of thing before, and I don't know if Roxas will-"

Zack silenced Cloud by putting a finger to his lips. I mentally gagged myself at the show of affection. Um, couldn't they see that I was in the room? It might not be kissing, but really.

"I've got this, okay? I just need some alone time with Roxas here," Zack said. Cloud nodded, cast a final look at me, and exited the room.

Zack turned to me and kneeled at the bedside. I looked over to him, and frowned. "Can I help you? Because if you have nothing helpful to do, you can go somewhere else." I expected some kind of angry response, or even an angry face from Zack. But his actual response shocked me.

He smiled. "How was school today, buddy?"

Buddy? Who did he think I was? I wasn't his buddy, I wasn't his friend, I wasn't his pal, or anything like that. I was infuriated that he would even use such friendly words with me, when he probably _knew _that I didn't care for him, or his boyfriend, or his boyfriend's son, who is my brother. I realized that I was doing the exact think that I wanted Zack to do. I took a deep breath, and felt my emotions cool down a little.

"Well, I was assaulted by a gigantic jet of water, which I froze on accident, leaving me drained. So, yeah, it was one of the most enjoyable experiences of my life," I said, the sarcasm thick in my voice. I left out the part about my outing with Axel, because... he didn't need to know. After all, he'd just go back and report it to Cloud, who would freak out and forbid me from seeing Axel, even though Cloud has never met Axel.

Zack continued smiling. "Well, it sounds like you've had a very exciting day. But the whole energy draining sucks, yeah?" Zack asked, taking my hand in his.

I imagine I was looking at him like he had grown an extra head. Was he serious? How could he take such a thing so lightly? And to touch me, right after saying such things was beyond-

My thoughts halted when I felt something cold slithering into me. I looked at my hand to see white mist trailing from Zack's hand into mine. There was also this feeling inside of me, like I was gaining more energy. Within minutes, I didn't feel as tired as I had felt a few minutes ago. I felt normal. Like the incident with the water never happened. Zack let go of my hand, and thin trails of mist floated in the air, then disappeared.

"What did you..." I trailed off.

"I gave you what you lost. Think of it as a friendly gesture from me to you." Zack got up and exited the room. I watched him go.

I sat back, my face set in a frown. Why would he do that? How did he do that? What was that? Whatever it was, it left me feeling normal again.

But the one thing I couldn't get out of my mind was that long gash in the back of his arm that I saw as he left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sorry for the wait, I didn't have a computer.

And I want to say thank you to everyone who has dealt with the revamping of this story, and still enjoyed it. Thank you for continuing to watch it, and I promise these will get better. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit too short.

So, I guess that's it...

Stay spicy!


End file.
